Love In The Lockdown
by quinnandpuck
Summary: First para in chapt. 1 was talking about near the end of the story and the series of events  Quinn and Puck always had feelings, but when they moved separate ways, will they be able to resist eachother?
1. Feelings

Quinn walked down the halls of WMHS. Ever since Santana and Sam got together, the world was suddenly against her. She was at last resort. Being alone reminded her of when she was pregnant. All she had was Glee anymore. And Puck. Her and him had been talking a lot. Not like they used to, though. They talked about life. How things were. But Puck never failed to make sure she knew how things were. She really did miss him. The hot rain reminded her of him. Sometimes, they talked for hours. Other times, they stayed up all night in his truck just talking about their lives. They never went into the way they loved each other. Their secret love for each other was hidden away from the world to see. As if it were in a deeper, darker dimension.

Puck wanted her _badly_. He knew he couldn't possibly go there. He was lucky she even _talked_ to him. He really did love her. He may have slept with Santana recently but it meant nothing, like usual. Actually, the sex was starting to not mean anything anymore. He wasn't feeling it much either. _Quinn _was the one he wanted. Regardless of what she said, he knew she felt the same. Well, he hoped she did. When they talked, he'd get lost in her eyes. He even noticed that she got lost in _his_ sometimes. He didn't want sex from her. He wanted the love that they had when she was pregnant. He felt so complete in those months. But they vanished when she left to go to Mercedes. After Sam, Puck felt like they were done. Lauren Zizes gave him the feeling of rejection that Quinn gave him. It didn't help much. After Beth, Puck was in a limbo. Seeing her swoon over Sam and Finn hurt more. He knew it would take time, and it was worth the wait.

Quinn walked down the halls of WMHS with Sam. She felt like she was caged. He was overly affectionate and expected her to love him and never want to let him go. But in reality, she didn't love him and she wanted him to go. She knew what she wanted. It was Puck. The one guy in WMHS who wasn't gonna stop being himself for _anyone_. That's what she liked. He wasn't afraid to be rough with her. She missed it. Sam made her feel like she couldn't stick up for herself. It infuriated her. Puck passed her with Lauren. He gave her the look. Not the sexy smirk but the vulnerable "I miss you" look. She couldn't resist it. As soon as Sam and her parted, she pulled her phone out. She sent him a text.

Quinn: What's wrong? -Sent at 12:03 PM-

She expect him to answer in a while, but to her surprise, he answered automatically.

Puck: Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong? -Sent at 12:03 PM-

Quinn: Meet me in the choir room in 20 minutes. -Sent at 12:04 PM-

Puck: Will do. -Sent at 12:05 PM-

Quinn bolted to the choir room waiting for Puck but when she arrived he was already leaning against the wall like a hit-man. He had a deep smirk etched on his face. She knew what was going to go down.


	2. We're getting in to deep

"What's up with you..?" Quinn asked blatantly.

"I was told to come here." Puck shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that.. I want to talk to you." Quinn said, biting nervously on her bottom lip.

"What a shock." Puck said teasingly, his smirk growing larger as he straightened his back from the wall.

Quinn really wanted to smile but she just rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him. She couldn't stop glancing at his lips. The images of their kisses played like a movie in her head.

Quinn moved forward swiftly, pressing her lips onto his tenderly.

Puck, in shock from the kiss, sucked softly on her bottom lip and let his hands wander to her waist.


	3. More

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him close to her.

She missed the feeling. The taste of his lips. His warm embrace. She wanted _more_.

They kissed for a few minutes more because pulling back.

"Sam's gonna hate me." Puck said, smirking.

"You're telling me." She smiled, nudging him.

"You know, Lauren Zizes is gonna kill me. And you. Both of us." Puck said, grinning brightly.

"I know. However, dying with you would be an excellent way to die." Quinn said, kissing his cheek.

"Well, first things first. Break up with Sam." Puck said casually.

"I can't just dump him, Puck. That's not right." Quinn said as she kirked a brow.

"Yes, you can. Unless you want him to find out the hard way." Puck said harshly.

"No." Quinn snapped.

Puck looked into her eyes for weakness but he only saw her dark green eyes.

"Fine. But can I tell Finn?" He asked, smirking deeply.

"No!" Quinn demanded.

"I'm kidding. Calm down." He said with a grin and a kiss to her cheek.

She could only smile. But she didn't know what to do in this situation. How would she break the news? Without looking like a slut, that is. She just didn't know.


	4. Maybe

_The hot water hitting against their bodies felt exhilarating. Each time he thrusted in and out of her, she couldn't help but moan his name. Her back was feeling numb against the shower wall. He gripped her waist tightly, groaning as she clenched around him. As soon as they hit their climaxes, their touches spread through each others bodies like poison. The exhilaration of being caught any moment was the best. And the motorcycle ride. She felt like no one else could. Maybe that's_ why she fell so hard for him. And for Puck, Quinn's feminine personality was what made him want her so badly. Every time they got lost in each other, it made both of them think about it for days. And it made Puck actually listen in class. He wanted to learn so maybe one day, he and Quinn could live together. Maybe be married. With a few kids. He didn't know, so as of now it was only _maybe_. 


End file.
